A Secret Angel
by Annabelle Jade
Summary: Aimi Uchiha, a medical ninja and host of a demon, has lived a boring life until she went to train with Naruto, her best friend, and Kakashi. Training to uncover the secrets of the Uchiha leads her on a path she never thought possible. Teaming up with an unlikely ally, she discovers heartache, pain and even a little romance on the way. Contains O/Cs Under Construction from Original
1. Chapter 1 - On the Other Side

On the Other Side

_My head was spinning. My heart was throbbing from the adrenaline and nervousness surging through my veins. My long golden hair whipped and flipped gracefully in the breeze as my knees shook slightly. My hands were trembling as I raised my arms for one last final stand. I had almost succeeded, almost. My Sharingan had failed me. Betrayed by the ones who shared my blood, I had a decision to make. I was trapped in the middle of three powerful ninja. My name is Aimi Uchiha from the Hidden Lightning Village. And this is how my life flipped upside-down, one small step at a time._

Whirlwind emotions washed over me as I began packing the necessities for my journey to the Leaf Village. The packing process was a lot harder than I thought originally, considering I'd never been gone away from home for such an extended period of time. Even though I was only going to be gone a few weeks, leaving home was something extremely hard for me to do. However, I was thrilled to be training with someone to teach me some things about my heritage, Kakashi Hatake.

I had many motivations for leaving, but one stood out to me the most. My family received the news of the betrayal of the Hidden Leaf Village by my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. I knew then I had to find out for myself what had happened. Even if it meant I had to leave home.

Besides the fact I was beginning my first bout of combat training, I got to see my best friend from the Hidden Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and I have been best friends since we were about five years old, when I first visited the Leaf to see my cousins. We met, ironically, at his now favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen.

I never thought this day would come. First Itachi Uchiha, my oldest cousin, slaughters the Uchiha Clan; now Sasuke betrays the Leaf to join Orochimaru. It seemed my family was slowly losing its sanity. Both of my cousins have gone psycho. Who was next?

I had to stop thinking thoughts like those if I wanted to make it to the Leaf Village in one piece. The bag I had packed was finally ready to take. I bounded down the staircase with the bag of necessities I would need for the journey ahead. It was going to take a while to make the journey, but well worth it I was sure.

I was sad I was leaving home, but excited my new training. I was sure I had nothing to worry about because I knew my best friend and new sensei would protect me if the case a dangerous situation would happen to arise. As my final walk through the house came to a close, I found my mom and dad waiting for me outside on the back porch. They seemed so proud but so sad to see me go. I needed to do well so I wouldn't disappoint them. I knew if I tried my best they would be proud of whatever I did.

My dad had his arm around my mom's shoulder. I could tell my mom was trying not to cry. Her voice wavered and her lips quivered slightly as she spoke. "Our dearest baby girl, you're finally off to the Leaf. We are so very proud of everything you've done here. We will miss you greatly. The Leaf Village is so far away. Please, write to us as soon as you arrive. We are always here for you. So please be safe, and have a good journey sweetie."

_My dad always tries to play the tough guy, but I know better than that._ "That's right sweetheart. We love you with all of our hearts."

I gave them both a huge tackle hug as I cried a little bit. "I love you guys so much. I'll write to you as soon as I get unpacked at Naruto's place. I better get going, it's a long journey. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

They waved goodbye to me as I walked off towards the Leaf Village. I kept glancing back at my parents. They became smaller with each passing second. My parents were everything, but I needed this, for me and the rest of my family. I knew I was going to miss this place; there was no doubt in my mind. Living in the mountains here was all I knew. I couldn't imagine anything else. It was peaceful here and I knew almost everyone. Even though I never did much in the village, I was going to miss all of my friends.

As soon as I left the village limits, my thoughts began wandering once again. I thought of my good friend, and also a demon.

_I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Well, I'm a Jinchuriki. You see, when I go to sleep at night, I'm visited in my dreams by someone. Her name is Kei, the three tailed phoenix demon. Kei has a long flowing poufy white dress with a white rose in her hair. She also wears white shoes with girly gloves. Her smile was sweet like honey and a face that could light up a room with just a simple little smile. She always seems to say the right things to help me out in some way. Sometimes, Kei will even give me a clue to a future event. She usually visits when I have trouble solving a problem._

Maneuvering through the mountains was the trickiest part of the journey. The curvy roads and steep hills kept me entertained. As soon as I exited the mountain pass, I was on a pretty straight road to the Leaf Village. The closer I got to the village, the more greenery I saw.

The moment of, "wow it's really here" hit me when I finally saw the massive village gate. This village was so much different from back home. There were people everywhere. I started to miss my parents as I strolled through the gate and actually entered the Leaf Village. My Lightning Village headband gleamed as the rays of sun flashed across the metal plate. Even though I was beginning a new chapter of my life, I was still scared. I didn't have my parents around to guide me. They were everything to me. It was a lot harder to leave them than I thought.

I casually strolled through the village looking around for Kakashi-sensei or even Naruto. This place was a lot bigger than I imagined. I was getting some rather funny looks as I walked through the streets looking for my new sensei or best friend. I assumed not many people from the Lightning Village came here. After aimlessly wandering through the village for about fifteen minutes, I finally saw a familiar head of blonde spikey hair. I continued to stare until they startled me from my thoughts.

He was slightly two inches taller than me now. The spikey haired boy came dashing towards me full blast. "Aimi, you're finally here! I'm missed you so much!"

"Oh dear, Naruto, it's so good to see you!"

By the time I had finished my sentence, Naruto Uzumaki had tackled me to the ground in a hug. His playful personality hadn't changed at all. For this, I was thankful. His whiskers on either side of his face were still there. His bright blue eyes were as mischievous as ever and gleamed with all sorts of schemes. He helped me back to my feet and began shifting his weight impatiently.

"I wasn't expecting you for another week. This is great! Come on, let's get you situated. You told your parents you're staying with me right?"

"Yes Naruto, I told them everything about the trip." I paused for a slight moment. "So, is it true, about Sasuke?" I asked him timidly.

Naruto didn't look at me anymore. He just stared into the sky with a dazed look on his face. I had a feeling bringing up my traitorous cousin would set him off.

He avoided my gaze. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Naruto, you need not apologize. It's not your fault. Come on, we need to lighten up the mood. How about we get some ramen on me this time?"

He smiled the big grin I always remembered. "Since you offered, sure thing, come on I'm starving! Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us at Ichiraku anyway."

"Race you there!"

"No fair!"

The two of us bounded down the street full fledge run toward Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite place to pig out. Racing, playing, and pushing each other the whole way there was something I missed while I was gone. The race was shortly concluded as we finally reached our destination.

We were greeted at Ichiraku by my new sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi-sensei, she's finally here and a week early too!"

Kakashi nodded and his eyes turned friendly. "It's nice to finally meet the famous Aimi Uchiha from the Hidden Lightning Village. I am Kakashi Hatake, the person who will be training you."

I bowed. "It is an honor to train with you Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto bounded into the conversation with his arm draped around my shoulders. "Come on, I'm starving, let's eat!"

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. We ordered our ramen and soon all three of us were chowing down and casually conversing. The small talk dissipated as the ramen we ordered vanished. Naruto and I bowed to Kakashi-sensei as we took our leave. As we left the ramen shop, I pointed to the messenger stand. Naruto drug me along through the village until we reached the messenger station. I quickly wrote to my parents saying my journey was successful and I would send a detailed letter soon. I sent the bird away to my home land hoping my parents would respond soon.

As soon as the bird had left the station, my best friend and I made our way to his apartment. The streets were still filled with people. This place was so strange and different from back home. Eventually though, Naruto and I arrived in his apartment. I began unpacking my bag filled with clothes, some pens, my little stuffed chocolate colored bunny, and my diary along with my sword strapped to the back of the bag. However, I found a unique surprise in my bag once everything was out and sorted. I found a silver chained necklace with a small angel charm. The angel wore a long pink dress highlighted with lighter shades of pink. The little angel had silver wings and cradled a small red heart in its hands. I looked for a clue as to who might have left it. I stared at the necklace in awe of its beauty. My finger lightly traced the design of the charm. A smile swept my face as I blushed red with thoughts of who might have given it to me. My parents hated these types of necklaces. Maybe my best friend had put it in there while I wasn't looking.

"Well, it looks like it's about time for bed! Goodnight Aimi, sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight Naruto, sweet dreams to you too." I would ask him tomorrow about the little angel. I hugged my stuffed animal, Chocolate, and kissed bunny goodnight as I said with a whisper, "Goodnight Chocolate, on to another day."

As I drifted off into a dream, a familiar friendly voice rang in my ears. "Good evening Aimi."

"Kei?"

I stared up into the bright red and orange wings of Kei the phoenix as her voice spoke to me. "I have a bit of something for you."

"Good news I hope, I've missed your company."

She turned to me with a smile and laughed a little. "Oh yes, and I have been missing yours too."

"By the way Kei, why have you been missing for so long?"

"Some people have hidden halos. Trust me dear, you will know soon enough."

"Do you know something I don't, Kei? And that doesn't really answer my question either." I gave her an inquisitive glance as her three giant feathers ruffled behind her.

She turned to me and smiled that sweet smile I remember. "Well Aimi, I guess you'll have to find out."

I gave Kei a hug on the tip of her giant right wing. "Thanks Kei, you're the best."

"Well thank you. I try my best to help you whenever I can. You better get going; you've got a big day ahead of you."

"Goodnight Kei."

She waved to me. "Good morning Aimi."


	2. Chapter 2 - Greetings

Greetings

I stretched my arms high the next morning. I glanced over at Naruto to see if he was awake and functional. However, he was still passed out dead asleep. I chuckled to myself as I got up and started getting ready for the day. I missed my visits from Kei. Her visits were too few for my liking. It was a nice surprise to see her again.

As I was getting ready, I thought about everything I had to do today. I needed to explore the village and get a better sense of where I'm going to be for the next few weeks. Naruto wanted me to meet some of his friends. I also needed to show Kakashi-sensei my strengths and weaknesses. Even though the hardest thing I had to do was train, my emotions ran high with excitement.

Quickly, I wrote Naruto a note saying I would meet him in front of Ichiraku around noon after I had explored the village for a while. I strapped my sword sheath to my left hip and soon I was on my way to the exploration of the Leaf Village. This place was huge, no doubt about it and I would definitely need to get used to it here. My first task of the day was to do some exploration. The village itself was gorgeous. The architecture was simple but beautiful. Little shops and stores lined the busy main street of Konoha.

The citizens seemed friendly towards me for the most part. I waved to the villagers who waved to me. Some greeted me kindly however most ignored me. Which in part I guess was fine, considering I didn't know anyone here except my sensei and Naruto. Someone came up to me looking quite unhappy.

"You look just like that traitorous Uchiha. You must be one of them, one of the Lighting Village ninja. Do this village a favor a get out."

I was shocked and saddened at the same time. I wasn't sure whether to be mad at this man or run away crying. No, I needed to stand my ground. "I'm sorry? It is not nice to throw such harsh words at someone you do not even know."

"You Uchiha are all the same, traitorous worms."

The man pulled a kunai knife and lunged forward to attack me. I didn't have time to react. My hands swung up to protect my face as I heard the knife hit the ground. Slowly my arms moved down to see what had happened. The man's wrist was wrapped in sand. I whipped around, still in shock, to see who had helped me. There stood a man with auburn red hair that was slightly spiked like Naruto's. There was a red tattoo on the left side of his forehead. His blue green eyes flashed coldness and anger. His face was cold and despondent. The man's skin was somewhat pale. He stood next to Naruto. By the looks of the situation, Naruto wasn't too happy either.

"It's not good village hospitality to attack someone on the basis of whom their relatives are." This man had to be a friend of Naruto's.

The man who attacked me ran off and out of sight. I stared at the two in shock. My best friend and the mystery man came over to me. Naruto gave me a hug and picked me off the ground. "Aimi, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, w-who is this?" I managed to stutter out.

Naruto placed me back on my feet and spun me around to face his friend. "Oh how rude of me. This is Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand. And, well, this is my best friend Aimi Uchiha."

Gaara nodded in response. He wasn't very talkative, that was for sure. I wanted to extend my hand but felt it useless. "Thank you, for helping me."

"So is it true you're related to Sasuke Uchiha?" His voice was still as cold as ice.

"Yes, I am his cousin." I avoided eye contact at all costs because his gaze was very intimidating.

Naruto slapped me on the back, jerking me forward. "Cheer up! It'll get better. People aren't used to seeing citizens from the Lightning Village. Your village is kind of a bunch of loners."

My head shot up as my hand slapped my best friend upside the head. "Naruto, you can be such a jerk sometimes. We're not loners, we're just secluded."

"Loners!" Naruto mocked.

Gaara shook his head and sighed. "Naruto, you are a touch rude sometimes. And most of all, you're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm plenty smart." Naruto argued putting his hands on his hips.

I started giggling and put my hand over my mouth in response. "Naruto, you're acting like a girl." I said as I started mimicking Naruto's stance.

His face flushed with embarrassment. "Talk about me being a jerk sometimes, look at you picking on me. Geez Aimi, been here a day and you're already causing trouble."

My face slowly started heating up. "I wasn't causing trouble. I just wanted to explore."

I was slowly rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet while twiddling my fingers slowly. Finally, the red head spoke again. "You should keep your guard up, even in the village. It seems most of them find you just like Sasuke."

I glanced over in Naruto's direction. His face lit up with excitement. "That means us two can keep you company before you leave for training! Come on, let's go!"

Naruto grabbed my wrist and Gaara's lower arm and began dragging the two of us along. In part I wanted to ask this quiet man how he knew such an obnoxious person like Naruto. That conversation would have to wait because when I glanced over in his direction; his face was not amused by any means. This boy made me nervous. He was quiet, but super intimidating.

"Naruto, where are we going?" I asked him, curious as to what his plans were.

"You'll see! Trust me, it'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you said last time. By the way, did you put this in my bag yesterday?"

My little pink angel necklace danced on the silver chain wrapped around my neck. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to face me. He released his hold on our wrists and started fidgeting with the charm. He wrinkled his nose curiously while his eyes glared down the necklace.

"No, I never gave that to you. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious. Because, when I was emptying my bag, I found that in there. And my parents hate necklaces like those so I figured it was you."

He continued to wrinkle his nose confused. "Nope, wasn't me. Wonder who it was?"

I shrugged my shoulders. My fingers traced the silver outlines of the angel. "Who knows, it's such a beautiful necklace. Maybe whoever gave it to me is watching out for me."

Naruto's eyes beamed. "Yeah, like a guardian angel kind of thing! So, who do you think it is? Or maybe it's a secret admirer!"

My best friend began to laugh like a crazy hyena. My face blushed red. I began twiddling my fingers nervously and much faster at my best friend's comment. "Naruto, that's not funny!"

Gaara sighed. "He sure is a loudmouth isn't he?" He turned in my direction pointing at Naruto who had fallen to the ground laughing.

"I agree. By the way, how do you know Naruto?"

Gaara instantly looked away. "We go back."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to pry." My fingers twiddled faster yet. It was an embarrassing habit, but I couldn't control it.

"It's fine. However, that is a beautiful necklace."

My heart beat faster with every passing second. These feelings, they were strange. I hadn't felt something like that before. Was I starting to have feelings for him, so suddenly without warning? The young man terrified me at most levels. Not to mention, his attitude was cold. After dismissing the thought, I glanced up at him.

"Who do you think gave it to you?" He asked still not making direct eye contact.

"I don't know. My parents hate these types of necklaces. And Naruto didn't give it to me. But what Naruto said about a secret admirer, it sort of makes sense. I can't think of anything else."

"You should ask around and find out."

My face lit up with excitement. "That's a great idea! Do you know anything about it?"

I wasn't quite for sure if it was a smile or just a variation of his usual facial expression. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

I turned to directly face him. I put my finger over my mouth and started tapping my foot which was in sync with my finger tapping. I wrinkled my nose with curiosity trying to figure out what he knew. _Some people have hidden halos. That's what Kei said. Could she be referring to the person who gave me this necklace? _

"Is it a secret admirer or guardian angel? Will you at least tell me that much?"

He chuckled slightly. "You wrinkle your nose like Naruto does when you think really hard. And as for your question, how should I know? I just got here."

"Yeah, you're right." After mentally slapping myself in the forehead for thinking such a stupid thought, I turned to Naruto who had finally recovered from his laughing fit.

], Naruto finally regained his composure and stood on his two feet again and instantly started talking again. "Whew, that was a good one. So, did you find anything out yet?"

"Who it is, I don't know yet. But, you seem to know something because you keep bringing it up. Naruto, do you know who it is?"

Naruto looked at me. I had seen those eyes many times when we were kids. Those eyes were filled with mischief and trouble. He knew who it was. "Maybe and maybe not, why do you want to know?"

"Naruto, I swear. If this is another one of your harebrained schemes, I'm going to hit you upside the head as hard as I can. Who is it?"

He bounded off down the street squealing and laughing. I wanted to chase him but deemed it useless. He was far too fast for me to catch him. My head drooped slightly and my breathing slowed to normal speed once I had decided to stay put.

Then I remembered I still needed to train with Kakashi-sensei. I had managed to talk myself into going to the training field shortly. Kakashi-sensei sort of scared me. Almost his entire face was concealed with a mask. _I wonder what he's hiding under that mask anyway._

I was startled from my thoughts when the red head next to me spoke. "I suppose I should catch up to Naruto before he gets himself into trouble again." He started to walk away from me. Then, he paused slightly and turned his head back toward me. Even if it was small, I saw a faint smile on his face. "Who knows, maybe that secret angel of yours is watching over you right now. See you around."

Gaara continued to walk into the crowd and slowly disappeared. This boy had managed to leave me speechless for the first time in my life in the busy streets of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sister Dear?

Sister Dear?

Kintara Yagushi walked casually through the Hidden Lightning Village as she did every day of every week. Since she was one of the strongest ninja of the Cloud, she had nothing to worry about. Everyone respected or feared her since she was host of the two tailed dragon demon, Tashira. Besides those facts, Kintara wasn't someone anyone messed with. Her attitude was sharp and chilling which matched her style: black short sleeved top with a hood, long black slacks, and her famous sandals that held her Sais.

Since her normal demeanor was what some call twisted and sadistic, no one challenged her except one, Aimi Uchiha. Kintara had thought many times about taking out her rival. They never saw eye to eye on anything. There was just something about that girl that drove Kintara crazy mad. Her sweet and innocent attitude annoyed her to her core.

Brushing off any thoughts of Aimi, Kintara made her way to the Raikage's tower. The villagers always looked at Kintara with a hopeful but fearful glance as she passed them. What did those people want from her anyway? Kintara never quite understood. Kintara kicked open the front door and moseyed her way to the front office where her father should have been working on the latest requests or job assignments. The secretary stationed next to her father's room warned her away for a moment. Kintara ignored the woman as she always did. Before Kintara could barge in, she heard her father conversing with someone she didn't know.

"I know I should have taken care of it sooner. Aimi will be taken care of as well. Kintara will be the most difficult to contain. She's, in a way, a loose cannon." Her father stated clearly. "Nevertheless, it will be handled. For now, those two must never know how deep their roots really go. This meeting is adjourned."

Kintara's emotions were beginning to rise. Her arms shook with anger while her heart ached with the agony of betrayal. The footsteps she heard drew closer and closer to the door. Kintara reacted quickly by digging Tashira's dragon claws into the ceiling above in the hallway.

The door creaked open as her father, mother, and a strange man with a long black hooded cloak exited the room. Kintara's heart pounded as her arms shook with fear and anger. As soon as the three figures had left, Kintara bolted into the room and shut the door behind her. In a midst of anger, she began rapidly shifting the papers on her father's desk. Then it hit her, the bottom locked drawer of the desk had all the important documents seen only by the Raikage.

Kintara engaged her claws once again and slashed the cover of the drawer in half. The newly exposed paperwork lay still inside the drawer. Kintara ripped the cover off and retracted her sharp claws.

She pulled out a folder labeled in top secret in red ink. Very cautiously, she slipped her finger in between the two covers, revealing the contents of the folder. Kintara set the folder on the desk as she sifted through the documents. There were many strange papers and notes in the cabinet. However, there was one that stuck out to her the most. Another folder was tucked inside this one. Kintara removed the second folder and opened the cover.

Kintara gasped at what she had stumbled upon. There was a mission file from the Leaf in this folder. It was a top secret mission given to Itachi Uchiha to massacre the Uchiha clan. She had heard rumors of Itachi's betrayal of the Leaf. However, that was unlike anything she was expecting to find. As she delved deeper into the second folder, she found something even more shocking. It was about her rival, Aimi Uchiha. That girl . . . was her sister. The paper Kintara held in her hands explained everything. Kintara and Aimi were kidnapped and separated at birth. They were fraternal twins.

Kintara's heart dropped. Everything Kintara ever did to Aimi came back to her. She remembered picking on her all the time, shoving her around, calling her names, and most of all making her life hell. As the painful memories of her actions came back, more and more tears formed in Kintara's eyes.

Kintara forcefully blinked back her tears. She knew what she had to do. She needed to make things right with Aimi, no matter how much her ego hated it. Kintara had to find her long lost sister before something happened to her. The word on the street was that Aimi left for the Leaf to train under Kakashi Hatake. Kintara needed to get to the Leaf and fast. She snatched the folder with the documents relating to her sister and their cousins and bolted for the door.

Her father's stern voice echoed through the room as he threw open the door. "Where do you think you're going with that?"

Her emotions were beginning to run high. "You filthy no good liar, you made me hate my own fraternal twin. You made me hurt her, knowing everything. You sicken me. Get out of my way. I'm going to make things right."

The Raikage laughed mockingly at Kintara. "Guards, take care of her."

Seven guards entered the room as Kintara rapidly pulled out the sais strapped to her ankles. The sais twirled and spun in her hands almost as a threat of her drive to kill. All seven guards came charging at her with a full blown run. She smirked; these fools didn't stand a chance against Kintara's master aim. She slashed and tore at the guards. The screams could be heard even after Kintara had finished eradicating them. She then turned to the Raikage.

"Those people aren't Aimi's parents, are they?" Kintara asked raising her eyebrow as the sais slowly spun between her fingertips. The Raikage shook his head slowly, petrified by Kintara's glare. "You shall pay for what you have done to my family. Now, taste your own blood."

Kintara shoved the sai into the Raikage's chest. The blood began to pour from his mouth. She removed the sai and turned her attention to the Raikage's wife.

His wife returned Kintara's fierce glare with a scowl of her own. "If you kill me too, you will be considered a rogue ninja. And then there will be no helping your sister."

"Tell me now, were they in on your secret?"

She smirked. "Why should I tell you that?"

"If you don't, you're about to experience what everyone else in this room has experienced, the afterlife."

A scowl replaced her once cocky smirk. "No, they had no idea. We replaced their child with Aimi."

"Talk, I want more than that. What happened to the other child?"

She scoffed. "We kidnapped her child and replaced her with Aimi. And as for the second child, she died shortly after we took her."

"You make me sick. You don't deserve to live."

Kintara raised her arm slowly and flung the sai straight into the woman's stomach.

Kintara extracted the sai from the wound as the woman lay slumped on the floor dead. She turned her attention to her next objective, telling Aimi's parents. Kintara dashed for the window. Her shoulder impacted the window shattering it to pieces as she fell towards the ground. Her hands formed hand signs that summoned Tashira's dragon wings. With the wind beneath her wings, Kintara took off toward Aimi's home to confront her parents.

Kintara landed on the roof of the two story house Aimi lived in. Kintara climbed into the second story window stationed inside Aimi's room. Kintara quickly dispelled the wings as she began to look for clues as to what Aimi could know about the current situation. She rummaged around the room looking for signs of evidence. She didn't find anything pertaining to the knowledge of their siblinghood, but she did find something rather interesting.

There was a piece of paper on her desk addressing the issue of her cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. It appeared to be a plan of some sort. She was going to train with Kakashi Hatake to become stronger in order to take down the younger cousin.

Kintara shook her head trying to focus her thoughts on her objective, the parents. She needed to get rid of them before something happened to her or her sister. She slowly crept down the stairs to see her parents taking a nap in their room. Kintara pushed the door open cautiously.

She knocked loudly on the door. Aimi's parents jolted up to see Kintara standing in their doorway.

Aimi's mother stared at Kintara shocked and frightened. The villagers would eventually find out Kintara was the one who killed the Raikage, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered what finding her sister and telling her the truth about everything, before Sasuke got to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Punika, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" The woman responded.

"It's about Aimi."

"Is she alright?"

"For now, however, she's not your real daughter. You're real daughter was taken by the Raikage and his wife and killed. I'm sorry, but I figured you should know. I have also assassinated the Raikage and his wife."

The mother looked down at her feet, resisting tears. "I see. I already know that dear. I knew since she awakened her Sharingan. But, I love her like my actual daughter. Kintara, watch after our daughter. Please, we beg you."

Kintara bowed to the couple. "I will with my life."

Kintara dashed out the front door. She summoned Tashira's wings and flew out the village gate. As she flew out of the village and ventured deeper into the mountains, her voice emanated from the vast mountain range. "Aimi Uchiha, mark my words. I will make things right. Even if I have to kill one of the only family members we have left."


	4. Chapter 4 - Make My Day

Make My Day

"Aimi, your reaction time is phenomenal. You say you've never been in combat before? Interesting, in a matter of mere hours, you've managed to master three jutsu and increase your speed. It must be the Uchiha blood running through your veins." Kakashi exclaimed rather pleased with what I had accomplished.

I was short of breath and every part of my body ached in some way, but I had done it. "That was all possible because of a great teacher I have. Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

I bowed in thanks for what my teacher had taught me. Kakashi nodded his head. Even though I couldn't see his face, I had a good feeling that he was smiling under that mask of his. "That's enough for today, you look exhausted. Come, let's go for some ramen. I'm sure that best friend of yours would love some. Considering, I have my theories that he has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Every inch of my body hurt, but I couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi-sensei's comment. The two of us made our way back into town joking about Naruto's eating habits.

Fly faster, faster, Kintara needed to get there before something happened. She needed to do this, for her and her sister. The village was fast approaching. Kintara dropped to the ground as she swiftly dispelled her wings as she sat perched in a nearby tree. The gate was just in front of her. Kintara leaped from the tree and took off full speed ahead towards the massive gate. The two gate watchmen stopped her in her tracks.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The two men asked Kintara curiously as they put their hands on their kunai pouches.

"Kintara Yagu- . . . Uchiha. Where is Aimi Uchiha?!" Kintara became flustered and antsy to spread the knowledge she had obtained.

"Ichiraku Ramen, we'll be watching you."

Kintara snuffed them off and took off once again to a destination she had no knowledge about whatsoever. "I'm coming sister."

My best friend, my teacher and I sat at Ichiraku enjoying a nice celebratory bowl of ramen for all of the hard and exhausting training I had done today. Soreness and pain were a major factor right now, but those feelings would pass with a little rest. My first round of combat training went extremely well. I had learned and mastered three brand new jutsus, not to mention I had finally perfected the jutsu I was working on. No one knew of this jutsu, not even Kakashi-sensei. The jutsu I had created was the 'Lightning Lock Jutsu'.

"Aimi Uchiha, we need to talk." A familiar icy-cold voice rang through my ears as I whipped around in my chair to see none other than Kintara Yagushi.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Who shit in her oatmeal this morning?"

Kintara glared at Naruto as he quickly returned to eating his ramen. I jumped up from my seat to face my rival and mortal enemy. "What are you doing here Kintara?"

Naruto instantly jumped up, fists ready to fly. "What the heck are you doing here? We're trying to enjoy quality best friend time. We don't need you ruining it." Naruto growled.

She held up her arms, as if to give up the argument. "Don't, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I have something for you. Something you may find . . . interesting."

Kintara reached for her bag and pulled out a folder branded with the Raikage's seal on it. My curiosity got the best of me as I snatched the folder from her hands. The cover flipped open and I began my search through the documents. There were two things that caught my attention in this folder. One was a document of a mission log from the Leaf, a mission given to Itachi Uchiha. The mission was to eradicate the Uchiha clan. The massacre was a mission, not a choice.

Hot tears began to form in my eyes as I continued to look through the papers. The second and final item in here was document with a picture of me as a baby with another person.

"Who is this? That's me as a baby. Who is this other baby?" I demanded.

Kintara looked at the ground. "That's me."

"Lies! There is no way that's you. How can you prove it?"

"You see that seal mark on your left wrist, the swirl?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, what about it?"

Kintara slowly lifted her long black sleeve to reveal the same seal on the same wrist. "Because, I have the same one. I'm a Jinchuriki too."

"That doesn't prove you're related to me."

"Really? How about this then?"

Kintara closed her eyes and snapped them back open to reveal a Sharingan. She quickly dispelled it as I gasped and jumped back. There was no way that this psychopath was my sister.

"That's not possible. I just . . ."

"Face it, we're related. Deal with it like a big girl and don't go home crying to mommy."

"Listen, I've had enough bullshit from you to last a life time. You think after making my life hell for all these years that I'm just going to forgive you right here and now? I don't think so."

A faint chuckle was heard behind me. We turned to see Naruto giggling into his ramen. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Kintara to see she had raised her brow, looking amused. "Well then, fight me right here right now."

"Fine."

Naruto had spit out his ramen from sheer shock. Memories of my childhood washed over me. Kintara hated me; I knew that since day one. She bullied me and picked on me all the time. She even beat me up on a couple of instances. And now, we were fraternal twins; long lost siblings. But this had to be done. I was going to show her I wasn't so weak and helpless anymore.

_Kei, let's take these bitches down._

_With pleasure._

Kei and I joined forces to take down Kintara and whatever her Jinchuriki was. She smirked at me from afar. Soon, massive black and purple dragon wings emerged from her back, sharp and deadly. This was going to be a tough fight, but I knew I could do it. We both closed our eyes and revealed our Sharingan.

Naruto shoved his ramen aside. "Aimi, you've never actually fought before! This is a terrible idea! She'll massacre you."

"I have to do this. And thanks for the confidence booster."

"He's right you know." A familiar voice called from behind me.

I spun on my heels with my phoenix wings flapping behind me.

The Kazekage stood behind me with a disapproving look on his face. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"I have business with Tsunade with trade issues. Just don't hurt yourself."

"What?"

Kintara began to perform handsigns and scorched my back with a red hot flame from her fireball technique. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees.

Kintara walked over to me laughing. "Is that all you got?"

I slowly rose to my feet as Kintara grabbed my shirt collar. She reached for my necklace. "This necklace doesn't suit you."

She ripped off my angel necklace and threw it against the wall. My eyes burst with anger. "You will pay for that."

"Oh really? Just stay down, the fight is already over."

Kintara went to grab my collar again. My fist reacted and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes stared down at me. I twisted her wrist as I heard her scream in pain. She escaped my grasp but it wouldn't be for long.

_This feeling, what is this?_

My body began to feel strange. A strange fire began to burn. I began to transform into Kei in her full form. Fire began to burst from my body and encircled me in a fiery cocoon. Kintara smirked despite the pain in her wrist.

"If that's the way you want to play then fine. Tashira, let's show them who's boss."

Kintara instantly changed from her human form to a giant purple and black dragon with the Sharingan. Since I had never fully transformed before, it was taking a lot longer than I wanted. If I wanted to beat her, I needed to change faster. Kintara lunged at me with her claws but bounced off the fiery encasing.

Naruto and Gaara stared up in shock. "Naruto, we must do something."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

Gaara used his sand to bring himself up to the cocoon.

Kintara growled and lunged again forcing Gaara away. "Where's your angel now brat?"

My rage, built up after all these years, finally cracked. The transformation was complete and I was ready. I flew up into the sky to stare at my prey from above.

"Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu."

The ground below me flowed with fire but Kintara didn't seem fazed. She jumped off the ground and reached straight for my heart. I dodged to the right just in time and retaliated with my talons gripping into her back.

"Aimi, stop!" Naruto called from below.

"I'll make you suffer like you made me suffer for all those years." Kintara didn't seem to have full control of Tashira for her form was fading fast. Her wings grew smaller and her body was shrinking. This was what I was waiting for.

Gaara used his sand for a second time sending him straight in front of me. "Aimi, stop this. You'll only regret this later."

"I will regret nothing. She deserves this and so much more."

"No, stop!"

I flew higher to escape him as Kintara had returned to normal. I began to crush her body in between my talons. Screams of pain echoed through the village. Smirking at my handiwork, I threw her straight to the ground, hearing a loud crash as she hit the bottom. My transformation was wearing off so I decided to descend to ground level. I hovered slightly above Kintara's brutally wounded body.

"Who's the weak one now?"

I slowly walked away from Kintara to retrieve my necklace. The wings had snapped off and the heart was cracked in half. I picked up the remains and held them close to my heart. Slow tears began to form in my eyes. The precious necklace was ruined. I would never be able to repair it. She ruined one of the last things I truly treasured. I placed the remains of the necklace in my pocket and began to walk back over to Kintara's wounded body. I reached in my pouch for my last kunai knife.

"You broke my angel, now, I break the rest of you."

I raised my arm high to initiate a full force swing through her heart. Gentle but firm hands stopped me before the knife made its descent. I turned my head to see Gaara holding my wrist.

"Angels don't seek revenge."


	5. Chapter 5 - Farewells are not Forever

Farewells Are Not Forever

Nothing made sense anymore. I was stopped dead in my tracks speechless. I dropped the kunai knife and stared into the eyes of my sister below me clutching her abdomen. I could see her anger, but I saw something else, approval and acceptance. I didn't understand. She should hate me, but that's not what I saw in her eyes. She nodded and somehow I knew. We were going to talk later.

Kintara stood still holding her abdomen. She glanced at Gaara and scoffed. Then she turned her attention to me. "Fountain."

I nodded slowly. My head was spinning. I didn't know what the future had in store for me. I was certain of one thing and one thing only. My life was about to get crazy. I turned my attention back to the Kazekage still holding my wrist. I pulled my arm down and slowly walked away. I heard Naruto calling for me to come back, but I didn't feel like talking.

I lost it, completely. All the years of pent up rage finally burst, and I became a monster. I didn't want to think I was, but it was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before I completely went off my rocker. I could only keep up the happy act for so long. I was genuinely happy most of the time. Except when Kintara was around, and for good reasons. She bullied me all the time. I finally got to get my vengeance, but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted something more.

I stopped walking and looked up to see the fountain where Kintara sat, waiting for me. "Sit."

I slowly walked over and did what she said. My blood still boiled whenever she was around, but I wanted to know what she had to say.

"Aimi, I'll be honest with you, I didn't think you were capable of such things. I'm impressed." I stared into the ground hoping it would swallow me whole. "I know you want answers Aimi, who our real parent were. I know how we can find out."

"How?"

"Itachi Uchiha, our eldest cousin. He would know who they were."

"But, I don't know where Itachi is."

"I do. Let's ditch these losers. I want answers and I want them now. Come on, what do you say?"

She stood up, extending her hand to me. I looked down at my pocket and fished out the broken angel necklace. I swallowed back my tears and set it next to me on the fountain. I shifted my eyes from the necklace to Kintara and then back to the necklace. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Kei?_

_ Yes?_

_ What should I do?_

_ Follow her._

I reached for Kintara's hand. She used her strength to pull me up from the fountain's edge.

"We must prepare for our journey. Grab your things and let's go."

"Where is Itachi anyway?"

"In the Akastuki."

"What?!"

"I have a plan. Stop freaking out, I've got this under control. I'll seek out Itachi and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. I'll tell them that you're one of the Jinchuriki they're looking for. We'll bait them to the middle of the ocean. I'll fight Itachi and secretly talk with him while play fighting so his partner doesn't get suspicious."

"So what do I do?"

"You'll be on a boat to the Hidden Mist Village. Kisame will confront you to try and capture you. Turn full fledge demon and take him on. Don't hold anything back or we'll be in serious trouble."

I shook my head. "I don't think this is safe."

"And why not?"

"But, I could go nuts. Like, really nuts and hurt someone."

"Just pretend it's me you're fighting or something."

"Kintara, I have a question."  
"What now?"

"So Naruto and Gaara are coming too?"

"No you idiot! They would ruin everything!"

My emotions were beginning to take over again. "But they could help us!"

Kintara slapped her forehead. "So naïve, listen, if we want to find out who our parents are, you have to do as I say."

"But, four versus two is better than two versus two."

"You're not listening. They would seek out reinforcements with four Jinchuriki in the same location."

My head began to think about what Kintara was saying. "Wait a minute, you're using me as bait! What the hell?"

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you as long as you transform. Kisame won't be able to hit you without going out of the water. Even his Shark Bomb Jutsu is useless. All you have to do is fly around and avoid his attacks."

"What about his sword, the Samehada?"

"Even if he gets close enough to use that sword, you're phoenix claws and fire would scorch him like a salmon fillet."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you know what's best. Can't I at least tell them where I'm going?"

She gave me a stern look and motioned for me to follow. I sighed again staring into the dirt. "I guess not."

Kintara and I made our way to Naruto's apartment to grab the essentials for the journey. Naruto had already passed out with a bowl of ramen next to him. I snuck through the window and snatched my bag without Naruto moving an inch. I nodded to Kintara for approval as I sealed the window back to its original form.

I turned my attention to the sky as Kintara and I escaped into the night. The full moon was bright, almost giving us light to make a gentle and swift escape. I bowed my head and held back a small tear. "I'm sorry Naruto."

**A/N: Review and favorite if you'd like :) I'd love some feedback. Many thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Emotional Tides

**Emotional Tides**

We arrived at the coastline of the Hidden Leaf Village early in the morning. There was a small boat there waiting for me. I didn't really want to do this, but I had no choice. This was the only way to find out who my parents were. I entered the small craft and waited for Kintara for further directions.

Kintara nodded happily. "Good, everything is set. I'm putting you on a course for the Hidden Mist Village."

"Why there?"

"Doesn't matter, just do it." I sighed. She was still arrogant and bossy. "I will alert you when we're on our way."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Tashira and Kei can communicate with their Jinchuriki telepathy. That's how you'll know to start preparing for battle."

Kintara began to walk away to find Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. "Kintara?"

She stopped a couple of yards away from me. "What?" She responded still annoyance in her voice.

"Be careful."

"Yeah whatever."

Kintara dashed away without another word. I sighed as the ship shoved off from the bay to the middle of the ocean where I would be stranded for almost two days. I looked up into the bright and sunny sky. I began to talk to myself out loud to ease the silence and loneliness. "My necklace is shattered and so is most of my hope. I never did figure out who that secret angel was. Maybe he's wondering about me too. I know who I'd like to think it is, but it's just a stupid dream. I wonder what you're doing right now, Gaara."

Naruto spread his arms up and wide the next morning, tummy rumbling. He rose from his bed and made his way into the kitchen to make some more ramen. Naruto hurried to check on Aimi to see what kind of ramen she wanted for breakfast. He opened the door to find his best friend absent. Her shoes were gone and her bag with her supplies was missing.

"Aimi? This isn't funny. Where are you?"

He waited to see if she was pranking him, but no response. He dashed for his shoes and his ninja clothes. Hopping on one foot trying to put his shoes on as fast as he could without falling over. After he changed clothes and put his shoes on, Naruto raced out of his apartment to search for his missing best friend.

He raced down the streets of Konoha to find any traces of Aimi Uchiha. He ran by Ichiraku to see Gaara leaning against the building. "Gaara! Aimi's gone!"

Gaara nodded. "I know, so is Kintara."

"What happened to them? Where are they? Have you seen them?"

"I don't know. We should split up to look for them."

Naruto nodded. "Right!"

Before Naruto could get too far Gaara caught a glimpse of something shiny on the fountain. "Naruto, look."

"Yeah?"

Naruto turned to see Gaara pointing at the fountain's edge. The two ninjas walked slowly to the shiny object that caught Gaara's attention. Gaara picked up the broken angel necklace staring into the fragile angel's eyes. He closed his hand gently over the necklace and held it close to him.

"Gaara, are you okay?"

"We need to find them, now. Kintara must have done something. Otherwise, why would Aimi leave this here?"

"She carried that thing everywhere with her. She really loved it." Gaara closed his eyes and began to think of a way to find the two missing Uchiha members.

"Does she know?"

"No. she doesn't, but I would think she needs to know soon."

"You're right. Now, how do we find them?"

Naruto stared up into the sky, trying to think of a way to track them. Before he could think very hard, his demon Kyuubi interrupted him.

_Naruto, I know how to find them._

_How would you know?_

_I have the ability to track them with Jinchuriki telepathy. It will tell me exactly where they are._

_No, I refuse to accept it. I need to find them on my own power. I can't rely on your power all the time._

_Suit yourself._

"Come on Gaara, let's go ask Grandma Tsunade."

"Right"

Naruto and Gaara dashed toward the Hokage's mansion to see if Tsunade might have some insight as to what might have happened to the two Uchiha girls. Gaara began going through possibilities as to any information he could have missed. He still held the little angel in his pocket. He would find her, no matter what.

Naruto and Gaara burst through the doors to the Hokage's mansion. Tsunade looked up from her stack of papers, annoyed.

"Can I help you?"

"Grandma Tsunade, Aimi and Kintara Uchiha are missing."

"Talk with Kakashi."

"But Grandma . . . "

"Go."

"That's all I get?!"

Gaara was already out the door before Tsunade finished arguing with Naruto. He needed to talk with Kakashi to find more information.

"Where could Kakashi be?"

Gaara wandered the streets of Konaha searching for Kakashi. He hoped Kakashi would be able to shed some light on the situation. He searched near the Hokage's mansion, Ichiraku Ramen, and even the Training Field. There was no sign of Kakashi Hatake. After searching across Konaha with no sign of him, Gaara sat on the fountain edge. He pulled out the little broken angel and held it in his hands.

"Where are you Aimi?"

"Tsunade said you wanted to speak with me. Can I help you Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara bolted up from the fountain and saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Kakashi, do you know where Aimi is?"

Kakashi studied Gaara. He had never seen Gaara act like this before. He was interested why he wanted to know where his temporary student went. "I saw Kintara taking her out of the village late last night."

"Tell me everything."

Kakashi sighed. "If you insist. It was late last night while I was taking a stroll through the village. I was interrupted by Kintara and Aimi arguing."

"_Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you as long as you transform. Kisame won't be able to hit you without going out of the water. Even his Shark Bomb Jutsu is useless. All you have to do is fly around and avoid his attacks."_

_ "What about his sword, the Samehada?"_

_ "Even if he gets close enough to use that sword, you're phoenix claws and fire would scorch him like a salmon fillet."_

_ "I guess you know what's best. Can't I at least tell them where I'm going? I guess not."_

"They made their way to Naruto's apartment. I found the activity suspicious so I followed them. Aimi entered Naruto's apartment and grabbed a bag. Kintara and Aimi left for the village gate. Aimi paused shortly after leaving and looked back and saw me. She looked me straight in the eye and mouthed the words 'Akatsuki, Mist boat, tell Gaara.' That is the extent of my knowledge."

Gaara nodded. "Mist boat?"

"From the conversation they had, I'm assuming Aimi is on a boat to the Mist Village to lure out Itachi and Kisame."

"Thank you Kakashi. I'm getting Naruto and we're leaving."

"Good luck."

Gaara nodded. He turned his head to the sky and stared into the sun. "Don't worry Aimi, I'm coming."

**A/N: This is all I have for this chapter! The next chapter will be finished soon! Reviews and comments appreciated! :)**


End file.
